


The Way You Are

by Bonkers4hatter



Category: Free!
Genre: !chubby reader, Acapella, Chubby Reader, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Song - Freeform, Songfic, chubby reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter
Summary: There's not a thing that I would change...Cause your amazing just the way you are.[Chubby Reader]
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Reader
Kudos: 7





	The Way You Are

He loved watching her on stage. 

The way her larger form moved so smoothly to the beat as she sang her little heart out. 

It was really a sight to see, how she could hit each note perfectly and keep in sync with all the other girls. Anyone could see her passion for this, for him it left him in aww. 

More in aww than Rei vaulting or even Haru swimming, there was something about (your name) doing her acapella routine that left him in a dazed like state. It was truly a sight he'd never seen before. 

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make_

_The stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls_

_Perfectly without her tryin'_

He sighed and smiled widely up at (your name) as her beautiful voice started singing the opening lines as the other's made the beats. Her (Hair color) locks were shining in the lights on stage as her large and adorable form started to sway from side to side.

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

(Your name), was beautiful; to Nagisa everything about her was perfect. Her cute laugh and even cuter snorting that came if she laughed too hard, her (eye color) orbs that always shined with excitement no matter what she did and just her overall confidence and optimistic attitude she had. 

_He loved every single bit of her._

_Uh, uh, I was thinkin' bout her, thinkin' bout me_

_Thinkin' bout us, who we gonna be_

_Opened my eyes and it was only just a dream_

_It was only just a dream_

(Your name) continued to sing her part as the others carried onto a new song which went in sync with hers. The (hair color) girl started twirling and moving gracefully on the stage. Nagisa bit his lips as she sang the last line as loud as she could; he never knew voices that beautiful existed.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause your amazing just the way you are_

Moving around with the other girls, she jumped and clapped and twirled some more as her voice stayed the same, sweet tone. 

_When I see your face_

At this point, all the girls surrounded (your name) as she stood in the middle of the stage with the spotlight only on her as she sang the last line and bowed as the lights went off ending the wonderful show.

Standing up Nagisa clapped loudly and whooped and hollered as he heard (your name) giggle from the darkened stage. 

With the lights coming back up, the team talked for a bit before saying their goodbyes, the majority of the girls going backstage, (your name) went down the stage steps and ran up the aisle.

"(Your name)-chan!" Nagisa jumped on the girl as a laugh came out of her. He quickly placed a chaste kiss on her forehead as the chubby girl blushed at the contact.

"Hey Nagisa, sorry you had to stay and be bored." (Your name) scratched the back of her neck sheepishly as she grabbed her backpack and put it on her back.

"I wasn't bored, you were amazing!!" The Blond boy put his hand on your squishy sides and rubbed lightly. Both the contact and words made you flush as you only shook your head.

"T-thanks Nagisa!" 

"Of course (your name)-chan, you have the voice of an angel." Quickly taking advantage of your surprised and flushed up face, Nagisa planted a kiss on your plump lips, gripping your plush filled hips tightly.

Having to break for some much need air, you looked at him with slight disappointment. You really liked that kiss and you honestly didn't want it to end.

"You know (your name)-chan, my parents aren't in town if you want to stay over tonight." You giggled a bit as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. Giving Nagisa a quick kiss on his cheek you nodded.

"That sounds like fun, let me stop by home and grab my stuff." Nagisa jumped for joy as he grasped your chubby hand in his and quickly made his way out of the auditorium and out of the school.

"Hey (your name)-chan?" 

"Yes Nagisa?"

"Will you sing to me tonight?" Another blush swept across his cheeks as he glanced to the side shyly.

"Of course I will!" 

"I love you (your name)-chan." He gripped your hand a bit tighter as the two of you continued to walk down the street.

You gripped his hand back as well and nuzzled up to his side a bit. 

"I love you too Nagisa~."


End file.
